


What I Wouldn't Do

by lalazee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's mother has taken over planning for his and Levi's wedding. Eren is trying on white suits, much to the dismay of Mikasa. Levi makes an appearance. Jean is made fun of, even when he's not in the room. The usual wedding bliss.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=5046866#cmt5046866">snkkink meme fill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn't Do

“Oh, _Eren_.” Mom's hands shot over her mouth. “You look stunning.”

Eren had emerged from the dressing room in his third go at a white suit. Who the hell knew there were so many kinds of suit? Eren preferred his Marine uniform over this, any day. By tradition, he and Levi should be wearing _those_ uniforms. But Mom had been, well, _insistent_. So insistent, that by the end of the discussion, they'd all agreed on wearing uniforms for their engagement photos (again, Mom's idea, good Lord), and wearing white to the wedding.

If Eren had known that weddings were so complicated, he probably would have eloped. He knew Levi would have jumped on the idea.

Then again. Eren couldn't help the small, self-satisfied smile that snuck across his face at his mother's reaction. She wanted all of this so badly, and was clearly basking in every moment. Maybe her divorce from Dad had something to do with it, or maybe she was just happy that Eren was happy. He'd bet on the latter.

Mikasa, however, wore the same expression as she had for the last two suits. She bounced baby Gina on her lap and eyed him dispassionately. “Coat tails? Really?”

Eren frowned and did a slow turn before the three mirrors before him. “What's wrong with them?”

“You look like a magician.”

“This coming from someone who got married to their husband, who wore a top hat.”

“Jean suited a top hat. You look like -”

“A fairy tale prince,” Mom said, beaming. As ever, she remained unaffected to her children's bickering. “Oh, Eren, it's just perfect. How do you feel in it?”

Eren turned and eyed himself with speculation. Should he feel any different? Maybe, a little. When he wore his uniform he was more assured of himself, more determined than when he was out of it. In this, he felt kind of... hopeful, almost. Like, he was seeing the future, and it was better than he ever imagined it could be.

“Like a prince,” Eren said with a teasing smile and short laugh.

“Does that make me the king?” Levi said smoothly as he stepped into the room, looking supremely out of place in his black leather biker jacket and slightly platformed army boots adorned in buckles. “Because I-”

Levi's gaze had settled on Eren, his lips still parted. Eren felt his face go hot under the sudden and fierce scrutiny, but refused to squirm. 

Eren licked his lips nervously and gestured vaguely to the suit. “So, uh, opinions?”

The weight of Levi's stare, the sheer heat of it, had Eren's breath catching in his throat. Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted from one foot to the other, eyes finally breaking from Eren's face to scan him head to toe. 

Mikasa gave a tremendous sigh and covered Gina's eyes, even though she was preoccupied with slobbering all over her mother's cellphone. “I feel like this room has become a place inappropriate for young viewers.”

Mom waved it off with a smile. “They're just being romantic, honey. In fact, I'd say Jean looked about ready to faint when you first walked down the aisle.”

Levi seemed to have snapped back to his senses – Eren couldn't help the small spark of glee – and said, “He'd have rather been unconscious through the ceremony so he didn't have to face what mess he was actually getting himself into.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Well, that mess made _this_ ,” she said, holding up Gina to Levi.

Levi stared blandly at Gina, even as the seven month old reached chubby fingers towards him with a gummy grin. “You know I only like to appreciate hellspawn from afar.”

“You _will_ hold her one day. And on that day, she will do as I've been practising with her and throw up all over you.”

“Mikasa,” Mom said with A Look. “Let them enjoy this.”

“He started it.”

Levi raised a thin eyebrow. “How?”

“By walking into the room.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Eren said, finally stepping in. He did enjoy watching Levi and Mikasa bicker, but he had the most anxious feeling that he couldn't be trusted for long in a white suit. He would inevitably destroy it, somehow. “If this is the one, then I'm gonna go change, alright?”

“Wait!” Mom said, pulling out her brick of a cellphone. She wasn't particularly technologically inclined. “Let me take a picture to put as my background first. Levi, go stand beside him. You'll be striking together.”

Mikasa sent Mom a sidelong glance. “Those idiots are going to replace your only granddaughter as your wallpaper?”

“I get to kiss and cuddle Gina every day when I babysit her, darling. I won't get to see my son in this suit forever.”

“Because if you did, that would mean he'd changed professions to being the ringleader of a circus.”

Levi stalked up to Eren and slid an arm around his waist, facing Mom. Just before she could snap the picture he said, “Wait.”

He quickly grabbed the stool that brides were meant to stand on so that their long dresses wouldn't bunch up at the bottom and steppe onto it. He actually managed to look level with Eren. With a pleased expression that only Eren could read, Levi folded his arms over his chest and lightly leaned against Eren's shoulder.

After the picture, Levi took Eren's hand and said. “Since I just wasted my time driving here, I'll take the kid back. You guys can head off, if you want.”

“I want,” Mikasa said definitively. “Anyway, Gina's nap is due soon and I need to start dinner before Jean gets home.”

“That's _adorable_ ,” Levi said, already dragging Eren away towards the changing rooms. Eren silently allowed himself to be towed along, although he didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.

“Says the cleaning machine housewife!” Mikasa called futilely after them.

“It was lovely to see you, Carla,” Levi said, pausing just before they rounded the corner to give her a sober nod. “You picked the perfect suit.”

“Oh, well.” Mom blushed. “You're welcome, Levi. You two deserve the best.”

With that, Levi seemed to switch out of polite mode – it could only ever last mere minutes, at best, anyway – and the minute they were out of sight, grabbed Eren by the lapels and shoved him behind a curtain into one of the lavish fitting rooms.

“You,” Levi said lowly, his voice silky as his lashes lowered to where he'd already begun undoing Eren's tie in quick, meticulous movements. “Look beautiful.”

“ _What_?” Eren said, his voice cracking. His skin prickled with the shiver that skimmed down his spine. 

Levi hummed a little noise of pleasure when the tie fell to the floor and the first few shirt buttons were popped, exposing Eren's collarbone. Leaning in, Levi went to his toes and placed a kiss to Eren's neck, just below his ear. Then another. “You look fucking delicious.”

“Oh.” Eren swallowed hard, his hands instinctively gripping Levi's lean hips. “Okay. Well, uh -” Levi was sliding the jacket off of Eren's shoulders. Slim, insistent fingers an hands rushing to Eren's belt buckle. “ _Wait_ ,” Eren said breathlessly, already hating himself. “Wait wait wait.”

“What what _what_ ,” Levi said with a hiss, pulling back just enough to glare daggers. His high cheekbones were flushed, his eyes glinting with desire and annoyance.

Eren was momentarily distracted by Levi's lips before he blinked and locked eyes with him. “We can't do this in my suit!”

“Hence, my ripping it off you, dumbass.”

“Hell if you are.” Eren found the nerve to take Levi by the shoulders and push him back at arms length. “One, this hasn't been paid for. Two, this is _important_ , okay? It wasn't to start off with, but now it kind of is. So, let's not mess it up okay?”

Levi's jaw visibly tightened, and Eren could swear he could hear the sound of teeth grinding. Then, much to Eren's surprise, Levi let out a long, slow breath and appeared almost relaxed.

“ _Fine_ ,” he said, biting off the word. “Change your clothes _now_ , and be in the car in ten minutes. That's more than enough time to buy this stupid suit and be out of here.”

Levi leaned in once more, his mere proximity making Eren's heart drum against his ribs to a war rhythm. “And when we get home, I going to make you scream for denying me now.” 

And just like that, he was turning on his heel and heading out.

“Wait,” Eren said, opening the curtain just enough to peek around the edge. 

“ _What_?” Levi eyed him menacingly.

“Did you mean it?”

“Spit it out, brat.”

“When you said the suit was perfect.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “The suit's fine. You _in it_ , however...”

He stalked away without finishing his sentence, but Eren was left smiling like a fool. Yeah, he was really happy about the suit now.

 _Thanks, Mom_.


End file.
